Nicky Damage
| zamieszkały = | muzyka = "Smack my bitch up" by | stajnia = n.K.w. | efed = Wrestle Show Federation | poprzedni_efed = High Voltage Wrestling Extreme Wrestling Federation | status = heel | styl = Brawler | trener = David Williams Sr. | debiut = 22 marca (HVW Under Pressure I) | rekord = 1-0-0 (WSF) 7-0-3 (HVW) 1-0-3 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = HVW World Championship HVW Tag Team Championship }} Nikodem Paul Williams (ur. ) jest polskim profesjonalnym wrestlerem lepiej znanym pod ringowym pseudonimem Nicky Damage. Wcześniej pracował dla High Voltage Wrestling gdzie był ostatnim HVW Tag Team Championem oraz HVW World Championem. Jest założycielem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu. Damage znany jest ze swojej brutalności, arogancji i przebiegłości. W HVW nigdy nie został spinowany ani też nie poddał się przez submission. Miał najdłuższe jak dotąd pasmo zwycięstw w tej federacji (sześć). Obecnie występuje w WSF Kariera Początki kariery Nikodem Williams urodził się w Manchesterze ( ). Do 5 roku życia mieszkał wraz ze swoją polską matką w Zielonej Górze ( ). Później przeprowadził się do ojca - znanego i cenionego w Anglii przedsiębiorcy Michaela Williamsa. Wkrótce potem zainteresował się wrestlingiem i federacjami takimi jak i . Szybko dołączył do szkoły wrestlingu jego wujka David Williams Sr. gdzie poznał podstawy tego sportu. W 2005 roku zadebiutował w niezależnym Global Wrestling Federation ( ), gdzie dwukrotnie został Mistrzem Świata Wagi Ciężkiej. W 2007 roku został zwolniony za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu i brutalne bezpodstawne kontuzjowanie dwóch wrestlerów. Od tego momentu nazywany był Damage. High Voltage Wrestling (HVW) (2008) Nicky Damage zadebiutował w HVW roku w turnieju o HVW World Championship na Under Pressure I. W swoim pierwszym pojedynku z łatwością pokonał Gad Demyta po Damage Facebuster. Na tej samej gali zmierzył się jeszcze w Surfboard Matchu z Chrisem Attitude. Była to walka na zasadach podobnych do tables match. Damage musiał uznać wyższość rywala głównie z powodu odnowionej kontuzji prawej ręki będącej pozostałością po wypadku samochodowym. Na Under Pressure II mimo zakazu lekarza Nowakowskiego kontuzjowany Nicky Damage bierze udział w 4 Way Dance o pas HVW Polish Championship przeciwko Alexowi Scorpowi, Husarowi i Venomusowi. Ta walka to początek dłuższego feudu między Venomusem a Nicky'm. Pojedynek wygrywa Alex Scorp pokonując Venomusa po Running Powerbombie. thumb|[[Damage Crossface wykonane na Scorpie]] Przymusowy występ w tag teamie z Husarem na Under Pressure III zapoczątkował Niższą Kulturę Wrestlingu. Nicky i Husar zmierzyli się z Venomusem i Alexem Scorpem zwanymi Unlikely Tag Team. Po dość krótkiej walce Husar poddał się po Slowly Poison. I tym razem Nicky nie został wyliczony, ani też nie poddał się. Jednak nie odniósł też zwycięstwa, na co na pewno wpłynęła wymieniona wyżej kontuzja ręki. Under Pressure IV to pierwsze zwycięstwo teamu Husar & Nicky Damage. Ich ofiarami zostali Kings of The Ring czyli Mamoru & Johnny Thornpike. Nicky wyliczył Mamoru po Damage Facebuster. Na Under Pressure V Husar i Damage po raz pierwszy wystąpili jako Niższa Kultura Wrestlingu. Dzieci Nocy (Theo & Maggot) musiały uznać wyższość n.K.w. Husar spinował Theo po swoim firmowym Polish Export i dobitce Damage'a - Frog Splashu. Po walce Nicky dobił jeszcze Theo Damage Facebusterem po czym rozległo się głośne "Husar! Dawaj wora!". Theo wylądował w czarnym worku na trupy, który z czasem miał stać się firmowym wyposażeniem grupy. Również i Maggot dostąpił tej przyjemności. Na tej samej gali n.K.w. niespodziewanie udzielają pomocy Johnny'emu Thronpike w jego walce z Rickym Banksem, której stawką był kontrakt Johnny'ego z HVW. Tym sposobem Johny Thornpike został trzecim członkiem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu. thumb|left|Damage Frogsplash w walce z [[Mamoru]] HVW Baltic Mayhem to pierwsze PPV federacji Piotra Balickiego. Nicky i Husar wygrali na nim HVW Tag Team Championship pokonując tajemniczych przeciwników, którymi okazali się Ricky Banks i Vlad Biggmaczyński. Vlad został wyliczony przez Nicky'ego po Damage Facebuster. Wcześniej podczas gali Gotix i James Jack Johnson zostali kolejnymi ofiarami n.K.w.. Obaj skończyli w workach na trupy po solidnym laniu zebranym od całej ekipy Niższej Kultury. Po tej gali federacja została wchłonięta przez EWF. Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) (2008) Krótki epizod w EWF Nicky Damage może zaliczyć do bardzo nieudanych. Dwie pierwsze walki to dwie porażki. Pierwsza z Disciples of Sorrow (Vaclav & Izzy Nilsen) w tag team matchu wraz z Husarem na Wrestlepaloozie XCI a druga w EWF Tag Team Championship TLC match IV przeciwko Vaclav & Izzy Nilsen, Psycho & Bubba, Jupiter & Chris Attitude. Na tej gali zostały zunifikowane pasy tag team federacji HVW i EWF. Kolejna gala EWF Wrestlepalooza XCIII przyniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo Nicky'ego w EWF w dark matchu przeciwko Chossowi. W dalszej części Turnieju o EWF World title Nicky wystąpił w 3 way dance przeciwko Venomusowi i Toolowi. Nicky minimalnie spóźnił się z interwencją i Tool zdołał odliczyć Venomusa. Wkrótce potem Nicky opuścił federację a zaraz po nim Husar. High Voltage Wrestling (HVW) - reaktywacja (2009) Federacja wznowiła działalność i odbyło się Under Pressure VI. Pasy tag team zostały przywrócone n.K.w.. Nicky i tym razem wziął udział w turnieju o HVW World Championship. Tym razem był to hardcore'owy turniej HVW Pro Pain Games. W pierwszej rundzie hardcore'owej walki pokonał Mihaela Keehla i Destroyera po Half boston crab wykonanym na tym pierwszym. W drugiej walce turnieju Nicky nieudanie interweniował i spowodował porażkę Johnny'ego Thornpike'a. W trakcie gali Matt Strzałka zostaje kolejnym wrestlerem zapakowanym do worka na trupy przez n.K.w.. W półfinale turnieju Nicky zmierzył się z Oscarem Kniferem i Morganem w Barbwire Bat on a Pole Matchu. Po trudnej i wyczerpującej walce wygrywa Nicky dzięki pomocy członków n.K.w. pinując Pirata po Damage Facebuster na kij z drutem kolczastym. Nicky wziął też nieproszony udział w drugim półfinale powalając Scorpa stalowym krzesłem dzięki czemu umożliwił odliczenie Woodsa przez Venomusa. Mistrz HVW (2009) Na kolejnym Under Pressure tym razem ze znaczkiem VII Nicky Damage w finale turnieju HVW Pro Pain Games w ladder matchu pokonał odwiecznego wroga Venomusa i został po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze HVW World Championem. Pod koniec walki Nicky został zaatakowany przez Scorpa i Oscara Knifera. Na pomoc ruszyli mu członkowie nKw. Venomus zamiast zdjąć pas mistrzowski skoczył z drabiny na Husara i Thornpike'a dzięki czemu Nicky wykorzystując sytuację ściągnął pas mistrzowski. Na kolejnym Under Pressure Nicky Damage miał bronić tytuł w walce 1 na 1 z członkiem nKw - Johnnym Thornpike'm. Do walki jednak nie doszło z powodu upadku federacji. Jednak sytuacja w teamie nKw bardzo się pogorszyła. Obaj niedoszli rywale nie szczędzili sobie gorzkich słów. Wrestle Show Federation (2009) Nicky zadebiutował w WSF na Rampage II na którym pokonał wraz z pozostałymi członkami nKw Ricky'ego Banksa Jacka Danielsa i Carlosa Venderę, który to zdradził swoich partnerów i dołączył do składu nKw. thumb|Nicky Damage jako tag team champion thumb|Tatuaże Nicky'ego W wrestlingu *'Finishery i ulubione ciosy' **'Damage Facebuster' (Double underhook facebuster/pedigree) **'Damage Crossface' (STFU-Stepover toehold sleeper) **'Damage Lariat' (Jawbreaker Lariat) **'Damage Frogsplash' **DDT **Reverse DDT **Running DDT **Enzuigiri **Stiff kicks **Superkick **Dropkick **Spinebuster **Inverted atomic drop **Jawbreaker **Neckbreaker **Suplex **German Suplex **Russian legsweep **Scoop Slam **Samoan drop **Superplex *'Muzyka wejściowa' **'"Smack my bitch up"' w wykonaniu The Prodigy - WSF **'"Superstar II'" w wykonaniu - EWF i HVW **'"Crimson Sunset"' Tekken 5 Soundtrack - GWF i początki HVW *'Ulubione teksty' **"Bo mistrz jest tylko jeden i patrzysz na niego" **"Być jak Damage" **"Husar! Dawaj wora!" *'Ulubione przedmioty' **złoty kastet z napisem NKW **czarny worek na trupy Sukcesy i mistrzostwa *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW World Championship (1 raz) **HVW Tag Team Championship (1 raz) - z Husarem **HVW Tag Team of the Year (2008) **Złoty medalista HVW Pro Pain Games (2009) Historia walk (9-0-7) Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1983